1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable air purifying apparatus, and more particularly, to a separable air purifying apparatus having a main purifier and a number of auxiliary purifiers, in which a number of purifiers whose purifying capabilities for particular pollutants are reinforced by each purifier are disposed in a space meeting each purifying characteristic in order to enable an independent operation for a custom-made purification, and are integrally combined with each other to thereby make a combination of a driving ratio of each purifier according to a degree of pollution and perform a combination operation of purification.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it has been known that indoor is more polluted than outdoor. This is due to a residence environment. An air-tight high heat isolation house or apartment house has a merit of heightening a cooling or heating effect, but has a defect that pollutants remain indoor for long in the case that indoor air is polluted. Considering that adults stay indoor for average twenty hours daily, indoor pollution should be severely reconsidered.
Indoor pollutants are enumerated from falling dust of about 100 μm or larger to floating pollutants such as pollen of 10-100 μm, finite dust of 25 μm or so, by-products of molds or mites of 10 μm or so, cigarette smokes of 0.001-1 μm or so.
In order to eradicate indoor pollutants or offensive odor, an air purifier has been developed. The air purifier is classified into a mechanical dust collection type and an electrical dust collection type largely, according to an operating type.
In more detail, the air purifier is sub-classified according to a minute particle removal type and an offensive odor removal type. According to the minute particle removal type, the air purifier is classified into an electric filtering type, an electric precipitating type, a negative ion generating type, a mechanical filtering type, and so on. According to the offensive odor removal type, the air purifier is classified into an ozone generating type, a carbon adsorbing type.
Among them, the electric dust collection type air purifier electrically charges floating matters in the air in a negative ion region due to corona discharge, and thus performs dust collection.
That is, if an ionized region by discharge is created and air is passed through the ionized area, microbes are killed by discharge and also dust is collected by a positive plate according to electric charge of minute matters.
Meanwhile, the mechanical dust collection type air purifier uses a combination of filters each having a particular function. For example, when a carbon adsorbing filter and a minute particle removal filter are combined, an offensive odor is removed by the carbon adsorbing filter, and bacteria or minute dust particles are removed by the minute particle removal filter.
A non-woven fabric filter which filters large sized dust simply, an active carbon filter which removes an offensive odor and a bad smell in the air, an antibacterial filter which removes various types of microbes such as fungi or virus, a HEPAfilter (High Efficiency Particulate Arrestor filter) which is fabricated with a special fiber to be used in a clean room of a semiconductor company and filters minute dust and so on are used as the mechanical filter.
However, the conventional air purifier is installed in a space partitioned with walls or partitions in a bedroom, kitchen or living room, within a wide indoor space, and thus purifies air only in one space. That is, the conventional air purifier does not purifies all air in the whole indoor, and does not take an effective measure for pollution in a place distant from another where an air purifier is installed. As a result, polluted air is diffused indoor. Further, in order to purify the diffused polluted air, the air purifier should be overrun, to thereby cause loss of electric power.